


coda

by HardModePlus



Category: Ame-Comi Girls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardModePlus/pseuds/HardModePlus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>White Canary never expected her life to change this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amaresu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/gifts).



The fourth time the girls call me to come on one of their adventures, I still can’t believe it. One time is pity. Four times? That means they want me. _Me_. It could turn a girl’s head. 

The first time was part of a rescue mission out in Arkham Asylum with Batgirl and Robin. I had to pinch myself when they called. Just because I offered to help didn’t mean that they had to accept it. Those girls are smart, though I feel old talking to them. I don’t remember being that kind of teenager. When you’re raised by nuns you’re not any kind of teenager at all. But on the job they were all professional, and the job needed it. A little girl had been captured by a group calling themselves the Secret Six, who had locked her up until she would sing for them. I didn’t get what was so important about the singing until I met her. It turned out that our little girl couldn’t hear normal speech because she could only hear the words of gods. I wasn’t sure that I believed that part until I saw her. My part was simple. Sneak past while the Justice League were fighting the Six, whistle the lock off, grab the girl. Easy. It helped that she had been told I was coming. She signed to me afterward that she’d been told an angel would come to save her. I wish the nuns had heard _that_. Would have been a laugh and a half.

After that, Batgirl calls me a second time, and even a third. This time the Justice League wanted a bodyguard for a secret ally of theirs. Bruce Wayne, millionaire and unrepentant playboy, was being threatened, and if he was too scared he might not help out Batgirl and Robin with their tech. He wanted additional protection and I was who Batgirl put forward. I didn’t know why she recommended me along at first. When would I fit in with rich people? But it turned out that the skill I needed was to blend in … and look old enough to be a hanger-on. It was easy to work that job around my job at the casino. Vito didn’t even mind when I had to rearrange shifts. Said my working for Bruce Wayne was good for his business. I can’t argue with that. What’s good for his business is good for my pay check. The only difference now is why I want that pay check. Before I worked to live. Now, I work to fund being a superhero. Who knew that the White Canary could be a member of the Justice League?

I told Batgirl this after and she just laughed. I guess it is funny. With a codename like White Canary, where else would I end up? She’s a nice girl, Batgirl. Young though, and I’m pretty sure she’s not even college aged yet. I want to protect her from the business a little. You never know when some angry villain with a gun might ruin your day. She says she understands the risks though, so I don’t push it. I just keep an eye out from her. 

She’s not here today, which is good, because this time there’s a girl with some kind of barrier up around the Metropolis State Bank while her friends rob the bank. Bank robberies can go bad real fast. It looks like she can move concrete blocks in place with her mind. Handy, if you’re a builder. Or a bank robber. She’s got two friends with her. One’s moving too fast to see, and the other one can walk through walls. Perfect combination for taking out a bank. Someone’s got some brains in there, to think this up. It’s a pity they didn’t think about their location. Robbing a bank in Supergirl’s hometown is just begging to be hit. It was just bad luck that she would rob it while Supergirl, Steel and I were in the area.

The girl holding the barrier folds her arms and smirks while Supergirl gives the barrier her best shot. If the girl were smart, she’d be looking at me instead of the distraction. I can’t punch as hard as Supergirl, but when I scream everyone pays attention.

Of course, if she were smart, she wouldn’t be robbing this bank in the first place.

There’s a little switch on the gem of my necklace that’ll ‘modulate the frequency’, so Steel tells me. All I know is that I can cut loose with my Canary Cry as much as I want and I won’t destroy a city block. So I do. It feels good to scream with my gut, feel the scream push through my chest and out my mouth to blow her blocks to bits. It’s great to be able to use my power and not be afraid of what’ll happen, to know that I control the power of my scream.

Something of that knowledge comes across in the smile that I shoot the others. “Got it,” I say. I don’t need to talk. But years of habit tell me I shouldn’t, and that’s why I do. It’s the only way I can really show Steel how much her little necklace means to me, showing that I trust it to work even after testing it to destruction. I’ve never been good with words. I guess it comes from hardly being able to use them. It doesn’t matter though. From the way she grins back, she gets it and shoots me a thumbs up. “Go team!”

Of course she does that. These girls are good people, who love what they do. Being around them makes me want to be a better person, clean the dirt out from under my fingernails and make something better of my life. Something more noble. I wish the telekinetic girl could understand that people with powers can use them for better things. Instead, she’s staring at me in shock, before scowling furiously. That look means trouble. Or it would, if I weren’t already on top if it.

I stick my fingers in my mouth and blow a short chirp of sound that is more for show than anything else. That stops her cold. She knows what I can do. She doesn’t know that I won’t do it, but imagination’s a powerful thing.

“Give it up!” Supergirl yells. “We won’t go easy on you after this.”

For a moment I think the girl’ll try her chances. I shift on the balls of my feet, getting ready to spring. I see her look at me. Her thoughts are clear on her face as she tries to decide: stay or go? Out of the corner of my eye I see movement in the shadows. Steel is in position if she chooses wrong. I can see her realize this. Her bank-robbing days are over. The question is whether they go out with grace or like snarling beasts. I see the decision in the drooping of her shoulders as she turns to the others.

“Mindy, Cindy,” she says finally. “We’re done for.”

“Please tell me she’s not Lindy,” I mutter to Supergirl, whose wry smile makes it quite clear she understands why rhyming names are passé. She says nothing though as the rhyming trio surrender into custody, meekly submitting to handcuffs. 

This is what my life is like now. Most days I work at the casino, quietly watching the customers. Some nights I beat criminals into the ground before they enter Vito’s territory. And sometimes … sometimes I do some super heroics. I wouldn’t have believed it a few months ago. I still don’t believe it sometimes, even now, with the White Canary the media darling of the moment. But it’s nice. Now, I’m not a freak. I’m a superhero, and nothing can stop me now.


End file.
